Those Torturous Wrackspurts
by Basium1
Summary: Luna's point of view in the mistletoe scene in OotP and a few made up scenes later… one sided Harry/Luna—DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER


Those Torturous Wrackspurts—Luna's point of view in the mistletoe scene and a few scenes later…

* * *

><p><em>'I want to kiss him…'<em> The thought came unbidden as he spoke about someone else who had worked so hard to make the room so beautiful. She looked up for a moment smiling as she wondered… _'Will he become my first real Snorkack?'_

"Mistletoe!" She said happily as it appeared above their heads.

Would he become the nargle that would steal her first kiss? Oh, it would be grand! Her first kiss belonging to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! Maybe—even if Cho followed through with her plans—she'd leaned towards him and…

He jumped out from underneath it and for a moment Wrackspurts invaded her mind. She pushed them away as her face became something other than the joy he had brought to her when she began even _thinking_ about his acceptance.

"Good thinking," She said as seriously as she could, just to stop the resumed Wrackspurt infection from showing, "It's often infested by nargles."

The wrackspurts grew stronger as he refused to look at her. Three more girls—no, young ladies—came in, were they his type? Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were the star-chasers of the school! Maybe he liked quidditch girls?

She was a fool!

Ginny had been right—she shook her head and wandered away from the quartet to push away the wrackspurts in private—_she'd been right!_

She closed her eyes and pushed harder.

With a swallow she listened to Harry Potter's words, "Okay, I thought this evening we should go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no reason anything before the three week break—"

_"Who'd ever even like you much less love you, ugly Looney Lovegood?"_

"We're not doing anything new?" Said the very boy spoken said those true words to her, "If I had known that, I wouldn't have come…"

"We're really sorry that Harry didn't tell you, then!" One of Ginny's older brothers said loudly, it was Fred judging from his ever so slight _tallerness_.

Was that even a word?

She didn't laugh with everyone else genuinely not liking the idea of someone being the butt of someone else's joke. It happened to her surprisingly often enough, you see. When the laughter subsided Harry continued.

"We can all practice in pairs. We'll start with the impediment jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again." There weren't many who would work with her and there was a mad dash to avoid working with her.

* * *

><p>Luna was actually <em>glad<em> when the lesson was called to a halt. Boot was a harsh partner, especially since he was working with her.

Would she never find a Snorkack who she could genuinely call a friend?

She was the first to leave, all alone. Chang would be angry if she found a way to ruin her plans—the ones that involved Harry becoming a nargle to her… never mind. But all that needed to be said was that Diggory had died the night he was to get it.

Luna didn't even bother mustering up the courage to wish Harry a Happy Christmas.

Chang had plans for tonight and she was too fearful to interrupt them.

* * *

><p><em>"He was such a gentleman!"<em> Chang was crowing to the Ravenclaw common room. Luna didn't dare go downstairs, wondering what it was that kept her from trying anymore.

_Rotfangs…?_

It wasn't those rotfangs that worked so hard to control the aurors, making them go to daddy's newspaper, and making him pay them for something or other[1].

_The nargles…?_

It wasn't the lead nargle, Marietta Edgecomb. She was too busy _belonging_ to be in here, taunting her.

_But wrackspurts…_

That had to be the answer! She closed her eyes and struggled to think of something, _anything_, to make them go away. The ruckus of laughter below brought her back to her dorm room. Why—?

_Focus, Luna!_

She curled into fetal position and closed her eyes as she soon as she realized that this wrackspurt would need to go away on its own.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who didn't get the code:<strong>

**Nargles=the people who steal from her**

**Snorkacks=people who like her**

**The Rotfang Conspiracy=a means of saying that "the man" is keeping her father's paper down**

**Wrackspurts=Negative Emotions**

**[1]Xenophilius Lovegood is a forgetful man with a struggling magazine. I sometimes think that he took out a loan to get started and that he's still paying it off since The Quibbler is a struggling newspaper. **


End file.
